Amerific
by PenWolfKILLEM
Summary: Amadeus is an earthpony who lives in Arabius. A looming threat from Equestria comes towards him, and sends him into a far off dimension.Will Amadeus find who's behind it? Can he return home?
1. The Beginning

As this story begins, in the year 2015, there was a land by the name of Arabius. It was a region full of 3 types of ponies : earthponies, pegasi, & Unicorns. In the village of Strossville, lived a pony named Amadeus. He was a switchsexualpony – a pony that has the voice & personality of a colt & is mainly a colt, but assumes the form of a mare.

Amadeus lives in a cottage next to Sugar Palace, a sweetstore run by . Amadeus often goes about his day, as he works in the market, in central Strossville. Now, where our story begins, Amadeus was walking around as he met 4 of his friends: Izzy(Unicorn), Barry(Pegasus), & K(Pegasus).. They were sitting & having casual conversation when Izzy spoke.

"Heard about the Nightmare Night Celebration?"

"Nah", said Barry, "I was playing chess with K & Aqua here, what about you, Amadeus?"

"Me neither", said Amadeus, "I was working the Market Stall, as usual."

"Must be boring, huh? Just working a simple stall ALL DAY?" said Barry.

"Well, for your information, Pinhead, I get 50 bits an hour. GET WRECK'D." said Amadeus.

"I get 600 an hour by beating off those clouds." said Barry. "How about it?"

"I get no pay as I help the little critters of Strossville", said K

Izzy & Barry roared with laughter.

"I don't need payment, I still get 15 a day as a tip", said K.

"Oh shut up, you idiots. At least K can go near a snake without it hissing uncontrollably at him", said Amadeus.

Although they stopped laughing, Barry still said,

"Well me & Izzy have jobs worth our while."

"Back to the original topic, the Nightmare Night Celebration occurs in two days. Think you three'll be ready?" asked Izzy.

"Yep," said Barry.

"Also, I hear that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, & Twilight of Equestria, & Princesses Shinus & Nightlitus will be there. Something to look forward to, eh?" said Izzy.

"Yep", said Amadeus, K , & Barry.

"Well, I've got an hour of break, so I need to go get some lunch. I'll be back, Okay?" said Amadeus.

"Until next time", said Izzy.

"Alright" said Barry.

"Have a good time", said K.

Amadeus ran off towards the food court, his head spinning. How could he have forgotten The Nightmare Night Celebration? The 4 princesses of Equestria coming? His boredom at the stalls make all of his thoughts pour out. Oh, how mad 's going to be when he finds out that lazy old Amadeus forgot to make that tomorrow he could ask for Cupcake Sugar's help. Cupcake Sugar was a very crazy happy earthpony who has a love of throwing parties. Amadeus went to the "Mare Munchies" area, purchased a hoof burger, & sat down & ate. Still, Nightmare Night was buzzing before him. What if it was HIS fault that Nightmare Night doesn't work the way it should? He was freaking if he was exiled?

An hour later Amadeus showed up at the market. His boss, Gustavo Hoofman, looked down at him in deep disgust.

" .I wonder why I hire idiot ponies like you who don't even show up on time. Get to your stall. 10 hours, _Now."_

Amadeus walked over to his stall, which was the selling of BOOKS. "I hate my life", he muttered to himself and scowled.

10 hours zoomed by as Amadeus sold books of many kinds to passerby ponies. He was competing against his enemy, Pintus Rapido, who was Hoofman's _favorite_ employee. Rapido worked the deserts stall, which sold 20X more than Amadeus's books at closing, Rapido would turn his hindquarters in Amadeus's direction as a way of mockery. After the 10 irritating hours passed, Amadeus tiringly walked off to his cottage, when he was confronted by , who made him jump.

"Oh, Amadeus, PLEASE tell me you have the cake ready?With the princesses & all?" he asked, with a panicky look on his face & in his tone.

"Um,it's almost done," he lied, "It'll be ready by tomorrow. Trust me."

"Oh, bless the fillies. We couldn't mess this up for anything, as the cake is a very seriously part and all." said , and he galloped back to the bakery.

Amadeus went to sleep. He started having dreams of what might happen on Nightmare Night. He was in Town were continous screams coming from all directions of him. Just as he couldn't take the shouting of anger,he started running, attempting to escape the scene. He was halfway towards his house, when he heard distant shouts of "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!". He whipped around, looking behind him in case one of the angered ponies started following shouts continued, the world starting shaking around him, and he felt his feet lift from the ground, and he rose into the air.

He woke up. He was not in the town square, but he was in his bed, with Cupcake Sugar staring directly at him. He nearly hit his head on the ceiling when he jumped.

"HEY, DEDE!"

"Starswirl's Beard, Cupcake! How did you get in here?!"yelled Amadeus.

"You left the Window open,silly! MORNIN!" yelled back Cupcake.

"Keep it down! You never know who's still sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry!" whispered Cupcake. "Anyways,I just wanted to know if we can do anything together today! WHO KNOWS?!We could egg people's doors, go hoofboarding, eat cake till our stomachs EXPLODE, give chicks hea-"

"OKAY, then,actually, I had an idea," said Amadeus, " how about if you help me with the cake for Nightmare Night tomorrow."

"That'll be a piece of CAKE. Get it? Because it's CAKE! HAHAHAHAHA! Wait, did you say tomorrow?For the Nightmare Night Festival? SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE THIS?!"shouted Cupcake.

"I know, I know," whispered Amadeus, "It's because of that crackheaded job I have because I didn't make something good of myself in school, so that job bores me out of my mind so much, that thoughts literally leave my mind".

"HAHAHA!Thoughts leaving your head! Because you were bored out of your mi-"

"I get it, Cupcake, & it's _not funny_. Can you help me?"

"Well, of course, silly! Isn't that what friends are for?"

"No pro-blem-o. Alright, let's START!First, here are our ingredients, & we need as MUCH as possible, since everypony in Strossville is going to have a slice. Now we need to make it EXTRA scary, & we need the princesses of BOTH Arabius & Equestria on TOP…."

And so they set to work. Amadeus went to buy the cake ingredients, & Cupcake handled the baking & decor. After 8 hours of work, the cake was finished, as there was a knock on the door, & Amadeus answered it. He opened it, & it was his friend, Jewelica. She has a great interest in design & fashion. She stared at the cake in slight then spoke.

"Well, this cake has a great look of it,yet it could use some more, style!"and Jewelica ran off.

"What was that about?" said Amadeus, "The cake looks GREAT".

"I KNOW, right! Just look at all the sprinkles, & icing, and-"

"What I mean is,look, the scariness is PERFECT."

The cake was 10 layers high, covered in black, orange, & pink( Cupcake Sugar's idea ) icing. It had the words " T" put across it. On the second layer stood figurines of Princesses Shinus & Celestia, along with Princess Twilight of Equestria. On the top layer stood figures of Princess Luna & Princess Nightlitus.

Jewelica bursted back in with ribbons & diamonds, and placed them all over the cake.

"There, now everypony can appreciate the BEAUTY of Nightmare Night!" said Jewelica.

"God dangit, Jewelica! You didn't NEED to do that!" said Amadeus.

"Yes, I did!"Jewelica said in her own defense, "What's cake without beauty?"

"Hmph,as long as approves of this, it'll be FINE."said Amadeus.

Amadeus,Cupcake, & Jewelica took the cake down to Sugar Palace, where Izzy was at. Izzy spotted them, and ran up to them.

"Looks great!" said Izzy, "except you could've used a little less diamonds."

"Well,excuse me!" exclaimed Jewelica, "the cake NEEDS its beauty!"

"Um, no it doesn't," said Izzy.

"It just needs good taste and all, Jewelica," said Amadeus, "don't go overboard with the design".

"That's what I said! Just focus on the TASTINESS!"said Cupcake.

"Oh, whatever. My point in this project was useless!" said Jewelica.

"We're NOT saying that!We just think you should die down a little on the heavy diamonds. Just focus on the edibility."said Amadeus.

"What, so NO GOOD DESIGN-" began Jewelica.

"Keep it down!"said a looming voice. came from the upstairs. He took a swift look at the cake, gave it a look of pure admiration.

"I-LOVE-IT, though you could've calmed with the Jewelry."

"Are-you-KIDDING ME?!" yelled Jewelica.

"Chill out, Jewelica", said Amadeus. "I'm pleased with the fact that you like the cake, ."

"It is very fine indeed, Amadeus. So, how did you make this?"asked Mr. Baker.

"With help from my friends", said Amadeus, looking back at Cupcake & Jewelica, as she turned her head away in disgust, "Oh, come on Jewelica, you did your part, stop getting all mad".

"It's okay, Amadeus. Well, Nice! I'll keep this cake overnight!"said .

Amadeus fell asleep well that night. He dreamt of how the festival would go great, and Hoofman finally giving him some respect. He felt very optimistic, until he was suddenly waken by , who brought him terrible news.

"Cupcake-has eaten the whole cake!"

Amadeus could not believe his ears.

"WHAAAAAATTT?! It's Nightmare Night today! Why in Arabius would SHE do THAT?!"

"I don't know, but you must have a cake by 8pm!" said .

Amadeus was left paralyzed in his thoughts. He ran out his house 15 minutes later & asked Izzy for help, since Cupcake would eat the cake again.

"And WHY would Cupcake do this?" asked Izzy.

"I wish I knew", said Amadeus. "Where are the others?"

"Barry's in a video game tournament downtown, & K's tending to the Breezies."

"GodDANGIT, we need to bake a new cake, like NOW", said Amadeus.

So they set to work. Amadeus was no good at design, nor was Izzy. By the time they finished, the cake looked and smelled HORRENDOUS. As Jewelica walked in, she gasped.

"What this needs is - DIAMONDS!"

"NO!" Amadeus & Izzy shouted.

arrived, saw the cake, & fainted. Amadeus knew he was screwed. Cupcake soon arrived, & Amadeus rounded on her.

"Is this some sort of JOKE?! We worked so hard on that cake,& you just HAD to eat it."

"Well, of course I HAD to, silly, it was 10 layers high of deliciousness! I can't pass up a chance to eat cake!" said Cupcake.

"What a lame excuse. You should've passed it up this time. Until then, I don't want to speak to you anymore, since nothing I'm involved with is important."said Amadeus,& he walked up to his room door,& locked it.

Later that night, the Nightmare Night festival was beginning. Tons of Fillies & Colts were running around in costumes, with Pintus Rapido rudely scaring a group of fillies. Amadeus dressed up as Star Swirl The Bearded as he himself chose to live young & go Trick - Or - Treating with K,Barry, & Izzy. They got LOADS of candy from various ponies at their homes. The festival began 2 hours later. The princesses soon arrived in carriages. Everyone stamped their hooves for the Arabius & Equestria princesses. Princess Shinus then spoke.

"Welcome, everypony, to the 2015 Nightmare Night Festival!"

Everypony applauded. Princess Shinus continued.

"It has been THIS holiday that celebrates the Mare Of The Moon!"

Mayor Lenora galloped onto the stage and said:

"The Mare Of The Moon, also known as Princess Nightlitus here, was known & still is known for bringing us night…"

Amadeus lost hold of Mayor Lenora's speech, as Princess Nightlitus stared into his eyes with a look of loathing. Amadeus wondered why she would stare into his eyes like that. Amadeus & Princess Nightlitus never spoke to each other, so she couldn't dislike him. Who knows, maybe somepony told her how lazy he was. Great. He hardly knew the night princess & she already knows something about him. But something caught Amadeus back onto Mayor Lenora's speech.

"Now let's have a fun festival, & let's bring out the cake!"

"Aw crap." said Amadeus. He looked to his right at Cupcake Sugar, who was broadly smiling.

nervously steered the horrid looking cake out, where ponies were making disapproving noises & looks at the Nightlitus soon shouted "Who has made this abomination?!"

"Um, Amadeus,madam", said .

Everypony's head turned toward Amadeus, whose head slowly lowered into the crowd.

"Well, I knew a pony like YOU would make a stupid mistake like this! Begone!" said Princess Nightlitus. She casted what looked like a black hole in the sky, & Amadeus felt himself raise into the air, & felt hooves trying to pull him down. He saw that it was Cupcake,Jewelica,K,Barry, & Izzy trying to pull him down. Amadeus raised higher, his friends rising with him, & Izzy shouted at the Night Princess, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Aren't you three going to do something?!" He shouted at Shinus, Luna, & Celestia. They just made evil smirks towards them. Amadeus then got sucked through a very tight tube.

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!


	2. A New World

Soon, when he thought he was going completely lose oxygen, he felt himself SLAM to the ground. He was on an island shore. Ahead, he saw a big city on the opposite shore, that looked pretty far away. He soon started calling for his friends.

"IZZY!K!CUPCAKE!JEWELICA!BARRY!GUYS!"

But Amadeus's yelling was hopeless. Except he heard hoofsteps. "Who's there!" he yelled, but there was no answer. Instead of anypony he knew, he saw a very weird looking creature.

It had abnormal looking hooves, its mane was tied up in a weird knot Jewelica would criticize, & very pointy ears in a weird position.

"What are you?! SPEAK!" said the creature.

"What are YOU?!" said Amadeus.

"You first", said the creature, & he pulled out a knifelike object. Amadeus felt it best to speak.

"OK,my name is Amadeus,and,uh, I am an earthpony, & is this Arabius still?"

"Ara- what now?No, this is the Isle Of Silence" the creature pointed around the island, " _That_ is New York City," he said, pointing at the Big City, " I am an Elf, Wood Elf to be exact, my name is Cortellus Elosiph  & this isn't Ara- whatever you said, this is Earth."

"Wait - where are my friends?" asked Amadeus.

"What - there's more of you?" asked Cortellus, "Where?"

"Isn't that what I asked you?" asked Amadeus.

"Don't get smart with me. Come with me." said Cortellus.

So Amadeus followed Cortellus deeper into the island, through the woods, until he saw a circle of huge trees that cover what's inside. Cortellus said "Cortellus Elosiph, student of Shadow Sneak, The Fallen Leaf".

"The Fallen Leaf? What's that?" Amadeus asked.

There was soon a small opening between the humongous trees, and Cortellus led Amadeus through the opening. "Now _this_ is The Fallen Leaf," said Cortellus.

They walked into a beautiful village. There were lots of what Cortellus called elves running through the village, many shops & houses, & it was the contrast of Strossville - quiet.

"Let me lead you to the Tavern here - The Blooded Knife."

Amadeus followed Cortellus into the tavern. They walked up to the order station.

"One firewhisky for me, one butterbeer for the pony".

"Did you say PONY?!" said the Bartender, & every elf's head turned toward Amadeus. Everyone started shouting in panic, as Cortellus got his & Amadeus's tankards, & went into a backroom. The screams were blocked out.

"Sit" said Cortellus, pointing at the only table. Amadeus sat across from Cortellus.

" .How'd you get here?" asked Cortellus.

"Well, here it goes", said Amadeus, & he explained everything about the cake, The Nightmare Night Festival, & Princess he was done, Cortellus had an astonished look about his face.

"You have a princess of the night and sun? There's magic over there? Nice!" said Cortellus. "Well, we need to focus on getting you back to Arabius,& I wish to go,too. We need to ask somebody - Maul! Wait here! I'll be back!"

Amadeus had no clue who Maul was. His thoughts wandered into space. Where in the world was he? First thing he's at the Nightmare Night Festival,now he's in a village full of "Elves". Would Cortellus know how to bring him back to Arabius? He also felt his friends get sucked in through the hole, they get sucked into another dimension, or are they in the same world as Amadeus? Even if he never gets back to Arabius, he wants to be with his friends was thinking for a while until Cortellus bursted back into the room with a tall elf with sleek, long black hair and pure muscle.

"Amadeus - this is Maul." said Cortellus.

"Nice to meet you", said Amadeus, and he held out a hoof for Maul to they shook hand & hoof, Maul said, "I've never seen a horse like this".

" _Earthpony,_ to be exact." said Amadeus.

"It looks more - _Cartoony_ \- than usual", said Maul, "and on the other hand, he can talk, too."

"He's from a magical land!" said Cortellus.

"Well, I'm unsure if there's a portal to take you to that magical world, but I'll see to it,pony. Cortellus, have him stay in FallenWeald with you." said Maul.

"FallenWeald?" said Amadeus.

"You'll see soon enough. Follow me". said Cortellus. "Bye Maul!"

So Amadeus followed Cortellus out of the backroom & out of The Blooded Knife. They went to what looked like the largest house in The Fallen Leaf.

"This, Amadeus, - is FallenWeald." said Cortellus.

"Who's house is this?" asked Amadeus.

"Mine, of course", said Cortellus.

They went into the Mansion-like house. It had halls of silver, and actual ripped heads of previous house owners on them. What made the heads even more creepy was the fact that their eyes were WIDE open.

"What the _hell?!"_ yelled Amadeus, pointing his hoof at Ulrich Zanzis, who lived from 1714-1786.

"I'm used to it. I just ignore them. Let me show you where you're staying." said Cortellus.

He led Amadeus up the staircase. They stopped at the 3rd landing, & went to the left hallway & stopped at a door. Cortellus opened it.

It was slightly larger than a cupboard under the stairs. It had a small mattress with a dirty pillow and a rusty blanket at the paint was torn from the walls. Amadeus was paralyzed at the sight of the dirtiness.

"So, this whole house is squeaky clean, yet this room is largely dirty."said Amadeus.

"Yeah, I always forget to clean this room. I'll tidy it. Here, I'll just close this door", said Cortellus,as he closed the door.

"Here, I'll just dust off everything -" and just like that, Cortellus dusted everything off the bed. It looked good as new in contrast to everything else in the room.

"So, Maul's coming up with ways to get you back home, & he's also found two ponies, one swears she knows you."said Cortellus.

"Wait, REALLY?!Is it Jewelica or Cupcake?" asked Amadeus.

"Who & Who?" asked Cortellus. "Well, just sleep here for the night. Hopefully while you're with us elves you'll feel tight, Amadeus." And he walked out.

Amadeus left the oil lamp on as he thought. Why would Nightlitus send him to another world over a cake? What has he ever done wrong? All that mattered was that he would be seeing one of his friends tomorrow, & he fell asleep with that thought.

He woke up next morning, thinking the elves were just a dream, & then woke up in the room in Cortellus's house, or "FallenWeald" as he calls it. He soon started to smell bacon. Amadeus walked out and went downstairs toward the breakfast-like smell. He went into what looked like the kitchen & saw Maul cooking, & Cortellus sitting at the table talking to him. Just then, Cortellus noticed that Amadeus walked in.

"Mornin'! Maul's assissant's on his way with the two ponies, so you'll have someone of your kind to talk to besides us elves."

"You guys are fine. I'm just trying to adapt to this new world of elves."

"Elves are the secondary species in this world, I'm afraid." said Maul.

"WHAT?! Who's the primary species?" asked Amadeus.

"Ugh, HUMANS. They have no notice of us elves living here. We are hidden around the yeah, Maul's assissant's ship had a hold up in the ocean, so he won't be here until tomorrow."said Cortellus.

"I can wait. Aw, I thought for a second you guys owned this world for a second." said Amadeus.

"I don't know what the humans'll say if they see a talking pony, but whatevs. We'll just hang around the Village." said Cortellus.

Amadeus went all over the place. From Candy Shops to gift shops, he would press his nose against the glass.

Later that night he went to sleep. He was dreaming that he was on an island. He didn't know what was happening, but he just relaxed & gazed at the stars.

But then, an awkward constellation was forming in the sky, It formed the head of a mare. It was Princess Nightlitus.

"YOU!" shouted Amadeus, "YOU put me here! What do you want now?! Haven't you already done enough damage?!"

"I did not banish you. Why would I send you into a far away world because of cake? That was not me. That was Queen Chrysalis, impersonating me. She is the leader of The Changlings." said Nightlitus.

"Queen who?Leader of the whats? I'm not understanding any of this. Are you just making stuff up?"

"I do not wish to fool you into anything, or mess with you. Now is not the time for foolish antics. We may be in a different universe, but I still have the power to visit the dreams of certain people. I am on my way to your current location, and hopefully I can do more explaining. But we must be quick before Queen Chrysalis finds us here. Good night to you, Amadeus." And she faded away. Amadeus was still confused.

"WAIT! I still have more questions! What's going on? Who is this 'queen'?!"But she did not reappear, leaving Amadeus on the island. He just sat there & decided it was all a dream. He layed there, until his vision swirled before him & everything darkened.

He was back in the small room of Cortellus's house. He slowly got up, & went downstairs when a pony with white fur and a pink mane swooped down below right in front of Amadeus, scaring the lights out of him. It was Cupcake Sugar.

"HEY, DEDE!" shouted Cupcake.

"Cupcake! Thank goodness you're here!Who's that?" he asked, looking at the other pony, who was a pegasus.

"I am Zapora. I live on the outskirts of Ponyville, but I got trapped here."

"What happened? How'd you get here? And _what's_ Ponyville?" Amadeus asked.

"Let me explain in reversed order," said Zapora, "Ponyville is the center of Equestria, if you know what is. So, I was sitting at my window, studying for Princess Celestia, as I am gifted student of hers. I GREATLY adore Twilight Sparkle's study of Friendship, so I follow in her steps. But then this dark figure appeared at my window, and just said _'Remember my last'_. And she just sent me through this black hole. When I was going through the tube, I felt life was draining from me. Then I just dropped into this forest,  & that mare over there found me," said Zapora, pointing at Cupcake.

"Oh, so HOW did Queen Chrysalis find her way into Equestria, and WHY did she send you away?" asked Amadeus.

"Queen Chrysalis? Why would a big menace like her drop down on MY window and just send me away like that?" asked Zapora.

Before Amadeus could say anything, a knock was heard at the front door. Cortellus went & answered it. There was continous talk, soon turning into yelling.

"What's going on?" asked Amadeus.

"That is for us to find out," said Zapora, and they walked towards the noise.

"...DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM, BUT FOR-THE-LAST-TIME-GO!" Cortellus shouted.

"Fine, if you must" said a voice, then was a swirly noise, and Cortellus was SLAMMED against the opposite wall where Amadeus, Cupcake, & Zapora could see him. He quickly drew his knife & ran at the stranger, when a mastered frozen charm hit him, & he was frozen, and couldn't move a muscle.

The figure was moving out of the entrance into the kitchen, & the 3 ponies were ready to strike, when it was Princess Nightlitus who came through the door. Cupcake & Zapora ran to attack, but she froze them, too. Soon, she spoke to Amadeus.

"Why hello, young colt,you _have_ been expecting me since last night?"

Cupcake bursted out laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Cupcake. Oh, yeah. I thought it was just a dream! I didn't expect you to ABSOLUTELY know where I was!" said Amadeus.

"Well, I have _your_ questions to answer. Go ahead. Ask them," said Princess Nightlitus.

"Okay, so _how_ did you get here?" asked Amadeus.

"Well, I was out of bed 3 moons ago for a nighttime stroll. I sort of left my home of Charilot & went into a small forest to gaze at the stars when somebody _zoomed_ past.I chose to investigate. I had my magic ready, and I flew into the sky to check, but then something SMACKED me hard across my face, and before I knew it, I fell. That something had hit me was Queen Chrysalis. She soon assumed my form  & then said _'you're going to a universe where your sister will NEVER find you'_ , then just like that, she created a large black hole that sucked me through. I felt like I was going through a tight tubelike experience.I was soon in an extremely dark forest on an island side, before I came here." said Nightlitus. "Anything else?"

"Yes", said Amadeus, " WHO exactly is Queen Chrysalis?"

"She is the leader of The Changlings. The Changlings are small creatures that can assume the form of anypony or creature."

"Whoa," said Amadeus, "Is there a chance we can find a way back to Arabius and stop Queen Chrysalis?"

"Well, we'll just have to check this book here," said Nightlitus and she pulled out an ancient book. "I've put a Secure - Lock spell on it so not even changling impersonators like Chrysalis can put their hands on it. Well, let's see - WAIT, before I start, I must unfreeze your friends first," and she performed a spell that freed Cupcake,Cortellus, & Zapora from their frozen prison. Zapora spoke.

"I apologize for attacking you-" started Zapora, but Princess Nightlitus held up a hoof to silence her.

"Now is not the time for apologies, star student. We have a portal to search for," said Princess Nightlitus, as she read through the dusty book.

"How did she know I w-"started Zapora in surprise, but Princess Nightlitus cut her off and said:

"Celestia has told me about you, Twilight Sparkle, & Sunset Shimmer. Come to think, Amadeus! Your friends are somewhere in this realm. Before we find this portal we must rescue the rest of your friends so we don't leave anypony behind. Wait let me vision the closest location holding them…"

Nightlitus's pupils faded, her eyes were completely white, & they started shining. They glimmered for 30 more seconds before she went back to normal.

"Two of your friends, Kaleidoscope & Jewelica, are on the island Of Mariot's Kiss, which is on the edge of - Mexico?"

"Mexi-what?" said Amadeus.

"Wait - I've been around there! Armando's cousin once camped there!" said Cortellus.

"Well, lead the way," said Princess Nightlitus.

Cortellus led the way out of the house, across the island, and into a golden submarine.

"Let's go!" said Cortellus, he set up the engine, and they set off.

Chapter 2! Eyup! I personally apologize to those who are looking for the fighting to start, TRUST me, it will next chapter! The whole story from here will go from Earth to Equestria, then to Arabius. I'm already set to work on my next chapter! Until then, Sayonara!


	3. The Search For Friends The Portal

Alright, here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy Bronies, Pegasisters, and people who like MLP but don't dub themselves at the two names listed above, or people who don't like MLP but like this.

It was a breathtaking adventure. Tons of water creatures Amadeus had never seen before - he thought of K as he looked out the submarine window. He soon would be with more of his friends. Speaking of which, he went towards where Cupcake was, as she was playing cards with Cortellus.

"Um, Cupcake - a minute please?" said Amadeus.

"OK! Hold on, Cortellus, I'll be back!" and Amadeus led her out of that area into the bed dormitory, where Zapora was sitting on her bed, continuing her studies. Cupcake sat on her own bunk, with Amadeus. He spoke first.

"So, where were you?"

Cupcake spoke very fast & hyperactively.

"Well, I was trying to stop you from getting sucked into that portal thingy that queen put there, and, well, I got sucked in, too. So I landed in this forest & started searching for you guys, but instead I found Zapora here, and this weird guy with pointy ears who looks like Cortellus but was taller and stronger looking, told us that you were there, and I was like 'I KNOW HIM, I KNOW HIM, I KNOW HIM, I KNOW HI-'"

"We get it!" snapped Zapora, who still happened to be to be in the room, studying, "Look, I don't mind if you talk, but just don't yell!"

"Oh. Sorry." Cupcake dramatically whispered, " Where was I? Oh! So I was like 'I know him! I know him!' So he was like 'Okay, I know where he is, so I can bring you to him while I figure this whole thing out,' and so he took us in this ship thingy, and we rode like the wind! I mean, _I_ rode like the wind," she shot a nervous glance at Zapora, who was still studying, "Then we crashed into a ship of these 'human' weirdos, so we had to stay while these MAGICAL- oh, sorry, Zapora!; magical elves to arrive and modify their memories. It took a while, but it was worth it. Then we got to that village you were just at", said Cupcake.

"Oh", said Amadeus, "so _that's_ what happened."

Amadeus spent most of his time around Princess Nightlitus, who was at the front of the submarine, watching the Marine Animals.

"Where are we?" asked Amadeus.

"We are nearly there, Amadeus. We are at the tip of … North Carolina - did I get that right?" asked Nightlitus.

"I don't know, I'm just as new as you are, ma'am."said Amadeus.

"There is no need to call me 'ma'am' or 'your highness', because in this world, people would think of me as a fantasy, fiction, fairy tale, or whatever you shall call it." said Princess Nightlitus.

"What should I call you then?" aked Amadeus.

"Just Nightlitus will be fine," said Princess Nightlitus.

"I thought you enforced us to say 'your highness'." said Amadeus.

"That was Chrysalis, not me." said Nightlitus.

"Oh. makes sense." said Amadeus.

So, the journey continued. Soon, 2 hours later, they reached shore. They all exited from the submarine. Cortellus led them on shore.

"God DAMN, it's HOT!" said Cortellus, "Well, it WAS expected, since I was in West Dune."

"I see something!" said Cupcake. Amadeus looked where she was pointing her hoof. There was a beat up shack ahead. Words where drawn in the sand: "DESIGNER WANTED - PLEASE!" Amadeus knew they were in the right area, and charged ahead towards the shack, Cupcake behind him.

Amadeus knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"Let me try," said Cupcake. She backed up, then charged forward. The door broke down just like that. They went in.

It was very dark, and there were harshly arranged furniture for a beat up house. It was quiet except for some snores that could be heard on a couch. Amadeus beckoned Cupcake to follow went over to the couch. They peaked over & saw Jewelica lying there sleeping, looking very dirty. They heard hoofsteps moving around outside through a back door.

"OK", whispered Amadeus, "Me,Nightlitus, & Zapora'll go outside and see who's there. Cortellus & Cupcake, you two stay in here and watch Jewelica, okay?"

They all nodded their heads. So Amadeus led the way to the creaked open back door, where air was being let into through the door. Amadeus pushed the door slightly open and peaked out. Kaleidoscope was walking around, staring at the sand as if he were experimenting it. K soon noticed that someone was peaking and Amadeus saw him move closer. K soon opened the door, and Amadeus yelled and jumped out at him, making K, Zapora, Nightlitus, and even the ponies and elf inside jump.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Amadeus? I thought you were a Sand Drat!" said K.

"A _what?!_ " said Amadeus, "Well, that's not the point. We need to get you & Jewelica OUT of here and back to Arabius! Quick, inside! You never know who's watching!"

They rushed into the house, where Jewelica was finally awake.

"I've heard Deserts have some very _dazzling_ jewels!"

"Wow, she reminds me of one of my Ponyville friends back in Equestria", said Zapora.

"She's giving me a splitting headache, talking about jewels!" said Cortellus. "So is _she_ ", he said, pointing at Cupcake, who was popping balloons.

"We must depart & find the others", said Nightlitus.

"Correct. Let's go, _mates_!" said Amadeus.

They left the house. They journeyed back through the desert island of Mariot's Kiss and back into the golden submarine. They took off.

"Where to next?" asked Amadeus.

"Let me see," said Nightlitus and her pupils disappeared, as usual. Her eyes flashed in a bright , 30 seconds later, her eyes bent back to normal. "They are at Hudson's Port, in Hudson's Bay, which is located in…. Canada? I believe Izzy and Barry are there."

"Yep," said Cortellus. "The Fallen Leaf isn't but an hour away from Canada. Let me see here," and he went to a computer screen, and it looked like he was tweaking something. "Alright, guys, prepare…." and a flash of light blinded Amadeus.

Amadeus's eyesight went back to normal. He was still in the submarine with everypony else (and elf). "What was that all about?" he asked.

"We're at the shore of The Isle Of Silence. Just look." said Cortellus.

Amadeus peaked out the window, and better yet, he was looking right at the shore he first landed at, where Cortellus first met him.

"Alright. Let's take off." said Cortellus, and he put in Hudson's Port, Canada, into the computer, and they took off.

The journey was better than the last. Cortellus taught Amadeus how to forge Elven weapons and armor. They used a fireplace-like smithing area to make them. Amadeus made that knife-like object (called a dagger) Cortellus threatened him with when he first landed from Arabius. Soon, they arrived at Hudson's Port. They climbed out of the submarine.

"Goodness, it's night!" said Cortellus, and like he said, it was a starry night sky.

"I shall light the way," said Nightlitus, and her horn lit up, illuminating most of the area around them.

"I'm pretty good with human technology," said Cortellus, carrying a strange object.

"What's that?" asked Amadeus.

"A GPS. It's supposed to track a person or place I use this right, it could lead us to where Barry & Izzy are. Follow me….", and they continued into the island.

They walked for what seemed like 20 minutes before they saw a building, and Cortellus stopped, the ponies doing the looked like a Sewage Building.

"They're in here", said Cortellus.

" _That_ old area? _How?"_ said Amadeus.

"It says there here," said Cortellus.

"Very, VERY unlikely that they would choose such a place, but okay," said Jewelica.

"Oh, quiet, you", said Amadeus. "Let's,um, go in."

So they went to a rusty door, and Cortellus , after 15 seconds of waiting, the door soon opened up. Izzy was standing there, looking confused, when Amadeus LAUNCHED himself at him, knocking him to the ground.

"What in the muthaf- OH! AMADEUS! HEY, BARRY! OUR MANS IS HERE!", said Izzy, he heavily hugged Amadeus, and beckoned the group inside.

"It DOES smell like ass in here, and I look to getting out, let's just get Barry so we can leave," said Izzy.

It was a creepy looking interior. There was mold all over the walls, and it smelled AWFUL. Soon, they saw Barry on a TV, playing a video game. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Barry", said Izzy.

"Not now, I'm playing Mortal Pony Kombat!" said Barry.

" _Mortal pony?_ " mumbled Cortellus.

"Barry," Izzy said a little louder.

"Dude, I'm in the middle of something," said Barry, a bit firmly.

"Come on, Barry, just a sec. You'll be glad you looked," said Izzy.

"I'm about to finish this le-", started Barry.

"How about drop the damn controller and turn around to see who just HAPPENED to arrive?" snapped Amadeus, as Barry whipped around to see who said that, and his mouth made a perfect, comical O. He was frozen in shock.

"Um, Barry, this is Cortellus, who is an elf, this is Zapora, and _this_ is Princess Nightlitus." said Amadeus.

"Just simply call me 'Nightlitus'", said Nightlitus.

"Or call you BLOODY TRAITOR!" Barry yelled, and he sprang at her and tackled her. Nightlitus was clearly taking no damage as Barry was rapidly punching her, but she let it fly. Izzy & Amadeus soon pulled Barry off her.

"It was Queen Chrysalis, under Nightlitus's form." said Amadeus

"Oh, I've read about her, it makes sense. _Sorry."_ Barry said to Nightlitus.

"We must track down the Queen, _now._ " said Nightlitus.

"Let's actually rest for the night," said Cortellus, yawning, "We'll catch the portal in the morning."

"He is correct," said Nightlitus, "We must rest if we desire to be ready to face Queen Chrysalis and her changlings."

Everyone murmured in their agreement. They soon left the Sewage House(Barry took his game console with him) and went back into the golden submarine("Looks nice in here", said Izzy) and chose to settle in the dormitory for sleep.

Amadeus had awful dreaming. He dreamed he was in a head to head battle with a HUGE crystal pony, who was in his mind to be Queen Chrysalis. He charged at the simply flicked him & he went flying into a tree. She was about to send a largely powerful spell at him and kill him, but it was counterhit by a more powerful dark spell from behind Amadeus. He looked back. It was Princess Nightlitus.

"You wish to invade people's privacy? You have ME to deal with,then!" said Nightlitus, and she sent another powerful spell at the crystal pony. Its crystal parts shattered everywhere.

"That certainly looked _nothing_ like Queen Chrysalis," said Nightlitus, "But that doesn't mean she isn't toying with your mind, Amadeus."

"How does she do that? I thought she was in Arabius!" said Amadeus.

"I do not know, but you should not have dreams like this. Let me help you", said Nightlitus, and she transported them into a different was a world made of sweets. Amadeus was pumped.

"YEAH, BABY!" He yelled, and jumped into a near caramel pool.

"Good night, Amadeus." said Nightlitus.

"Night!" Amadeus replied, and he enjoyed himself for the rest of the night.

The next morning, they woke up, ate some breakfast (Nightlitus excluded herself) then went down to the control area.

"Where's the portal located?" asked Amadeus.

"Let me see," said Princess Nightlitus, and she did the usual flashing with her eyes. They waited longer than usual. It took longer than usual. They waited in silence. It took 5 minutes. She then spoke.

"It is in The Dark Forest in … Slovakia." said Nightlitus.

"I KNOW where that is, I've fought Proventus Maltok there." said Cortellus.

All of the ponies stared at him in utter confusion.

"Maltok's a Dark Elf", he said.

Cortellus soon turned the golden submarine into a ... _plane?_... And they flew from Hudson's Bay, right into Slovakia, and they hit their destination.

As Amadeus walked out, he saw an eerie dark forest, with a few shades of morning gleaming light to barely illuminate the area surrounding him. Princess Nightlitus could have happily called this her home. They continued through the area, until Cortellus stopped them.

"Wait-this spot is where its supposed to be! What the-?!" he said. Amadeus looked in the direction he was facing. A tall figure was moving closer to them, until it moved into the light. It was a Dark Elf.

"Hehehe, I expected you ponies and elf to come. We've been expecting you, mostly _you three_ ," said the mysterious elf, pointing at Amadeus, Nightlitus, & Zapora.

"OOH! WEIRD ELF GUY!" shouted Cupcake.

" _What the hell are you bloody elves doing here?!_ This is _our_ area! We're finding a way home! Get _out_ of our way!"yelled Amadeus.

"Oh, that's just what I was here about. The Portal, follow me." said the mysterious elf.

"I don't think we should trust him," whispered Amadeus.

"Just try, Amadeus, if they do anything against us, we'll be ready," said Nightlitus.

So they followed the mysterious elf deeper into the woods. They kept following him until they entered an opening in the woods. The sight that Amadeus met SHOCKED him.

It consisted of many dark elves and parasite-like creatures that Amadeus assumed were Changelings. There were many on different sides, and who was on the throne paralyzed him the most. It was the one and only, Queen looked had a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insect-like wings, and stood as tall as Princess Shinus. In addition, she had a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She had a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wore a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs.

Cortellus, Cupcake, Barry,Izzy, & Jewelica made hissing noises towards her. K, Amadeus, & Zapora remained silent. Nightlitus, however, spoke.

"So this is how it _has_ to be? You'll just send me into another dimension? With NO explanation at all?"

"Why, princess, there was an explanation," said Queen Chrysalis, who sounded like two voices were coming out of her at once, " _you_ and Shinus sent me to Tartus, and in payback, I sent you here! I can arrive and depart at will. You're stuck here!" and she madly laughed.

"Why should you do this?" said Princess Nightlitus.

"I just told you, you idiot alicorn, for sending me to TARTUS!" said the Queen.

"I was bringing justice to Arabius!" said Princess Nightlitus.

"Enough! ATTACK!" yelled Chrysalis, and the changelings and Dark Elves ran to attack.

It was a very confusing moment. Many of the changelings took he form of his friends, so he ended up either attacking his friends, or accidentally sparing the Changelings, and they attacked him. He was continuously fighting off changelings, while Queen Chrysalis and Princess Nightlitus were dueling. He was so distracted by their duel, that a form less Changeling bounced onto him, making him fall to the ground, as the changeling was accompanied by a dark elf, who was holding a bow and arrow, aiming it at Amadeus, ready to fire. He thought it was over with until Jewelica sent a Stunning spell at the changeling and the dark elf.

"Don't EVER stand still in the midst of a fight," said Jewelica.

Amadeus was continuously ducking dark elf spells and dodging the dark elf archers' arrows & fighting changelings when he heard Zapora call his name. He jerked his head in her direction, and her hoof pointed upwards at a portal that Nightlitus chased Chrysalis through, and it was slowly closing. Amadeus jumped on Zapora's back, and they flew into the portal.

Soon, Amadeus landed flat on his stomach. He looked over and saw Zapora next to him, lying down, too. He looked up, and saw a white unicorn with a purple mane, with three diamonds as her cutie mark.

"Jewelica?"

"Jewelica? Darling who _ever_ could this divine sounding pony be?" asked the unicorn. "My name is did you get here?"

"Through Queen Chrysalis's portal," said Amadeus.

"Queen Chrysalis? What a touchy story," said Rarity.

"I'm dead serious! She created this portal, she & Princess Nightlitus went through it, so we followed them." said Amadeus.

"Well, to be exact, I _did_ happen to see two particular pegasi _ZOOM_ through around here, but they went so fast I couldn't make out if they were alicorns or not. Wait? Nightlitus? Don't you mean Princess Luna?" said Rarity.

"No, Nightlitus. Princess of the Night in Arabius," said Amadeus.

"Well, this isn't Arabius, I'm afraid, this is Equestria." said Rarity.

"WHAT?!" yelled Amadeus, causing a few ponies to look in their direction. He just now processed where he was. He was standing in front of what looked like Rarity's house, which resembled a beauty shop. He was in a peaceful looking village. Zapora finally stood up.

"Zapora, darling!" said Rarity, and she tightly hugged her.

"So SHE was who Jewelica reminded you of," said Amadeus, " I can see that."

"Wait, where's the Queen & Princess?" asked Zapora, when Rarity finally let go, "What, this can't be…..are we in….. _Ponyville?"_

"Of course! We've been looking all over Ponyville, The Everfree Forest, Canterlot, we even thought of going to The Crystal Empire and Manehattan to search for you! Wherever have you disappeared?" asked Rarity.

"Let's say another dimension. Let's go to my house," Zapora said to Amadeus. "Wanna join, Rarity?"

"Yes, but first, I MUST tell the others. See you there!" and Rarity ran off.

"We'll have to stay in Ponyville until we figure out where the Queen & Princess went, okay?"

"Okay," said Amadeus.

So, they went through Ponyville, where Amadeus caught a glimpse of a mysterious tree-like castle. Ahead, they saw a house isolated from the rest.

"There it is," said Zapora. So they went towards the house.


End file.
